Pareja Dorada
by Fraulein Kaname Langley
Summary: UA (Universo Alterno) Que tal si los chicos, no son tan chicos y viven una vida de dinero y fama.


Rei se encontraba frente al monitor, estaba esperandon las lecturas que Maggi recopilaba, la llegada del Eva 02 le había dado trabajo de oficina esta vez, ya que no pudo presenciar la batalla que se había producido en el mar. Mientras tomaba una taza de café se había absorbido en los pensamientos de que los resultados obtenidos habían sido sastifactorios, sabia que con estos datos, estaría dando una gran ayuda contra la batalla que la humanidad enfrentaba contra los angeles, sumergida en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien se había metido en su oficina sin darse cuenta. Solo sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás sin previo aviso

-has perdido algo de peso, Rei- le decía la persona que estaba tras de ella.

-trabajo de oficina, Shinji. No pensé que estarías por aquí- decía ella mientras se relajaba en su abrazo.

-oh talvez es un amor no correspondido- dicho esto Shinji prosiguió a tomar la quijada de Rei para observar su rostro.

- tu nunca cambias- suspiraba Rei al decir esto mientras se observaban a los ojos.

-una mujer con un lunar, donde sus lagrimas recorren esta destinada a sufrir por amor- Shinji se acerba cada vez mas al rostro.

-Que tal si salimos los dos, después de que termines- pregunto Shinji ya casi apunto de besar a Rei

- Dudo que termine a tiempo, mas aun con la mirada de odio que esa señorita me esta dando- en efecto Asuka Langley Sohryu observaba con odio la manera amistosa como esos dos se saludaban después de tanto tiempo.

Dentro de Shinji sintió un poco de temor, como era posible que Asuka estuviera celosa de Rei y de el? No después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos. Dudo y siguió observándola hasta que estuvo dentro.

-Pense que estarías de vuelta a Alemania, no era ese tu trabajo?-

-Hola, hermosura como has estado? No hay abrazo para un viejo amigo- Asuka al escuchar como Shinji le había dicho hermosura sin inmutarse la hizo sonrojarse y perder un poco la concetracion. Rapidamente aclaro sus pensamientos y prosiguió.

-hmmp! Creo que tu no cambiaras nunca, Shinji. Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- cuando Asuka termino de decir esto, Shinji se llevo una mano hacia el corazón e hizo un ademan como si estuviese dolido con mucha caballerosidad. Se alejo del panel de computadoras y se acerco a ella.

-Dame la oportunidad de salir contigo una vez mas, como en los viejos tiempos- Shinji se sonreía con una sonrisa picara y seductora.

-Rei, solo pasaba a informarte que el piloto de la unidad 02 esta ya ubicado, en donde estará viviendo. Adios- fue lo último que dijo Asuka al salir de la oficina y dar un portazo al salir.

-Por lo que veo, aun tienes una oportunidad ahí- dijo Rei con una media sonrisa.

-Tu crees?, por que lo que yo vi es que lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho tiempo- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Shinji, antes del grito de alguien.

-Corten!- todos se relajaron al grito del director.

-eso estuvo maravilloso chicos, esta película arrasara con la taquilla. Solo esperen y verán, me muero ya por grabar las escenas de acción- el director de la película se encontraba extasiado al decir estas palabras.

-Entre mas rápido terminemos de grabar mejor, además esta peluca me da picazón- decía Shinji al tratar de quitarse la peluca que le habían puesto para grabar la escena que estaban produciendo.

-claro, tu de ninguna manera le llegarías a los pies a Kaji-san- una voz venenosa le decía tras de el.

Shinji se acerco a la dueña de la molesta voz y le hablo al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara al sentir el calido aliento de Shinji en su oreja.

-oh nena! El dia en que tu seas la mitad de sensual y sexy que Misato, créeme que te haría el amor todos los días, sin dejarte descansar- En eso Shinji le dio una sonrisa pervertida a Asuka quien se disponía a cachetear a Shinji.

-Eres un pervertido- no pudo alcanzar a cachetear a Shinji ya que este esquivo su mano con pericia, pero al ver que no podía cachetearle, le dio una palmada en su brazo y pudo sentir lo definido que lo tenia. Sintio algo recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir el contacto de su mano en el cuerpo de el.

-Asuka, gustas en ir a tomar un café- le preguntaba Kaworu vestido de un joven Sub-comandante de Nerv. Quien se miraba muy guapo en el traje, algo que Asuka o cualquier otra chica en el set, no podía negar.

-Claro, cualquier cosa antes que estar cercar de este troglodita- dicho esto Asuka dejo a los dos chicos solos.

-te gusta mucho, verdad?- preguntaba Shinji con cautela y seriedad.

-Si, pero aun no se como decírselo. Creeme, estas salidas a tomar café o cualquier otra cosa están acabando conmigo. Es difícil tenerla de cerca y decirle lo muy linda que se ve, ella cree que se lo digo como amigo y lo toma como cumplido. Ya no se que hacer Ikari- le decía Kaworu a su amigo de casi toda la vida. Shinji se había puesto serio después que Kaworu le había dicho esto.

-Si, es difícil decirle tenerla cerca y no decirle lo linda que se ve- Kaworu no había puesto atención a lo que Shinji decía ya que se había ensimismado en observar a Asuka y ver como esta sonreía mientras conversaba con las demás chicas que estaban aun el set con ellos.

-Dijiste algo- pregunto Kaworu a Shinji, cuando le parecio que este había dicho algo.

-Hmm, no nada. Creo que debo irme ya Kaworu, que les vaya bien. Nos vemos, en la noche para ver el partido. Cuidate- se despedia Shinji. Cuando Kaworu, se dio la vuelta Shinji se arrancaba de una vez la maldita peluca que lo traía loco, al hacer esto se lastimo y dio un grito desesperado de rabia y de dolor por haberse jalado el cabello tan fuerte. Al terminar de arreglarse un poco el cabello, levanto la cabeza y vio como Asuka lo observaba mientras le decía algo con sus labios para luego sonreírle y sacarle la lengua. Shinji solo sonrio y se dio la vuelta, no quería ver como Asuka se marchaba con su mejor amigo.

X

X

X

-Llegara hoy Kaworu a tu o tu iras donde el?- le preguntaba su manager Tai Kamiya., mientras ambos iban en el auto camino a casa de Shinji.

- aún no sé, que me sugieres tu - le preguntaba indiferente Shinji.

- creo que, deberían de ir al estadio y verlo desde ahí. Ya sabes, todas las chicas que gustan del Kawoshin, estarán fascinadas - Shinji no pudo evitar unas carcajadas. Al principio le molestaba toda esa publicidad sobre el y Kaworu siendo emparejados por las fans, pero que podía hacer el, como figura pública y celebridad tenía que mostrar un poco de fanservice a quienes lo habían puesto ahí.

- te recuerdo que para promocionar la película, tendrás que hacer entrevistas y salidas con a lugares públicos con tus amigos y amigas.

-lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que es un poco cansado, no sólo actuar ante una pantalla y también tener que hacerlo en la vida real - miro fijó el camino y no dijo nada más.

- te lo voy a compensar - le decía su manager. Shinji solo sonrío y dijo

- no te preocupes, además tengo que ser profesional. No soy un niño, a quien tengan que recompensar cuando se porta bien- después de decir esto ambos callaron, la verdad era que su manager sabia que Shinji no estaba muy contento esa tarde y sabia muy bien por que.

X

X

X

- que tal tu café con Kaworu? - era su manager quien le preguntaba curiosa a Asuka, Mimi Tachikawa era su nombre.

- bien- contestaba cansada Asuka. Ambos habían salido del lugar y los paparazzi estaban sobre ellos, tal abejas sobre miel.

- que pasa? Pensé que te agradaba conversar con tu amigo - Asuka no sólo estaba cansada por el trabajo, sino por el hecho de que los constantes cortejos de Kaworu y ella rechazandolo, era muy tedioso.

-quisiera que todo fuese como antes, algunas veces- suspiraba Asuka mientras cambiaba de canal sin poner atención a lo que veía. Había llegado a su casa después de comer con Kaworu y se había encerrado ahí.

-como antes? Antes de ser famosa o antes de... - su manager no pudo continuar por que Asuka la interrumpía.

-claro que no! antes de eso no. Además eso es lo que me da impulso a seguir adelante con toda esta novela que mi vida se ha convertido últimamente

X

X

X

Chicos, este es mi nuevo Fic. Aun no tengo pre-lector así que si encuentran algunas fallas graves les pido paciencia. Ustedes me diran que tal, si sigo o no con el.

Si, se preguntan por Solo Te Quiero A Ti, aun sigo escribiendo pero por favor ténganme mucha paciencia, créanme que tiempo es lo que menos tengo ahora.

Besos y Cuidense!


End file.
